Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter ten
Chapter ten of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two. Story The next day, the Higher-for-Hire family and The Cloudkicker Family were up and trying to adjust. Though a school-day, Rebecca wanted Molly and Ramón to stay home for their safety, not wanting to take any chances for Kit's sake. Likewise Kit's cousins Nestor and the triplet-sisters Marianna Marissa and Martha were kept in the shack too, not that they didn't mind as they enjoyed having time with Molly and Ramon, something the adults loved seeing. Meanwhile Baloo Wildcat Riven Gregory and Noland were tinkering with the Sea Duck. "That's not good" Noland notes studying the Conwing's systems for the overdrive, "why what's wrong?" Baloo wonders, "well, the couplings to activate the overdrive are connected incorrectly, that's why it didn't work" Noland explains, Baloo looked at Wildcat with irritation, "what? I didn't do this, I never mess up at engineering" Wildcat objects, of course engineering was probably the only thing he was good at, given his skills at everything else being the opposite, at least that's what it looks like, "I know Wildcat" Baloo says pitifully, "though they do need to switch couples" Wildcat states, of course he seems to have misunderstood half of it, at least that's what Gregory and Noland thought, "uh Wildcat, they're called couplings" Noland corrected, "I know, that's why they're all a couple, they're on a date" Wildcat states dumbly, but this only made Noland more confused, "does he always misunderstand like, everything?" Gregory asked Baloo and Riven, "unfortunately yes, but he's still a good mechanic" Riven answers as the three watch Noland futilely trying to correct Wildcat on everything Wildcat says. Meanwhile at the local air-force-base, the Jungle-Aces were doing some exercise. Since their school was still being repaired after Klang's assault they decided to occupy themselves with training. Currently Kit and Ernie were each tackling a punching-bag. Ernie though began to tire after almost two hours and was sweating madly. Feeling uncomfortable from his shirt sticking to him he takes it off, revealing the scar on his back from his encounter with the High Marshal, which his friends winced at, "yow Ernie, that's one nasty scar" Sam comments, Ernie faces it in a mirror to examine it, "eh, it's nothing, one day you'll have one of your own" he jokes igniting some laughter, but it diminished when they see Kit was attacking his punching-bag a little too ruff, so much that the bag's hook broke and the bag itself went flying into the wall when Kit did a midair spin-kick, as Kit stood there panting and hands on his knees the others look on with concern: no doubt the excess was stemmed from his relatives being in danger, "sheesh take it easy there" a male voice said and they see a tuxedo-cat-man: this cat was known as Sam Oscar, a former Swatzi-associate sailor who defected by sabotaging the very ship he was stationed on (known as Bismarck) and allow a Britannican fleet to take it down. He was one of the survivors and was taken into custody by one of the Britannican-boats as a prisoner, but was released when he admitted he had been responsible for the Bismarck's sinking and got to serve on the very ship that captured him, the Cossack, that is until it too sunk, then he moved onto an aircraft-carrier called Ark Royal and then a destroyer-boat called Legion, but they too were sunk, even so none of the experiences have deterred this feline from continuing to work in the navy, he was also nicknamed "Unsinkable" due to having survived all four, "sorry Unsinkable Sam sir, just got a little carried away" Kit apologized, "why don't you kids take the day-off? you all have been through a lot last night" Sam offers, Kit just shrugs. Now we see the Jungle-Aces leave wondering what to do next. An M4 Sherman-tank was seen nearby being worked on, and the engineers waved at the kids, though Kit was lost in thought until they heard a car and see a Hafner Rotabuggy: a crazy combination of copter and jeep. It stopped to let in Unsinkable Sam and then gets airborne. The teens had to admit, that was by far the craziest aircraft they have ever seen. Upon leaving the base-grounds, they largely began chatting when Rey saw a shady figure wave at her, distracting her enough that she fell behind the boys. The figure reveals itself to be Daring-Dan-Dawson, though she didn't know that. "Hey" he greets, "hey" Rey returns unsurely, "you're Kit Cloudkicker's fiancé right?" Dan guessed, "yeah" Rey confirms, "listen uh, I know everyone's been given you guys a hard time because Kit's become a target for the Axis and co, but I'll always remain a fan of you guys" Dan lies, "oh well, that's nice" Rey remarks, "yeah, in fact why don't you bring him over to the Cape-Suzette Aerodrome later, aviation always seems to cheer him up, here's some tickets" Dan proposed presenting nine tickets, Rey accepts them and deduced they were meant for the Jungle-Aces only, including Ramon, though she was stumped as to who to give the ninth ticket to, probably Nestor at best, "wow thanks mister, it may be what he needs" Rey expressed and hurries off to catch up with the boys as Dan watches with an evil smile. Little did Rey know she was playing right into Dawson's hands. Upon arriving at Higher-for-Hire, they caught a glance of a Model 10 Electra (like the one Amelia airhead flew until her kidnapping at the hands of Howard Huge) flying overhead, however Kit didn't try to identify it like he normally would, instead he just walks in the house solemnly much to his friend's worry. Rebecca Kit's two grandmothers and aunts and sole grandfather Lumat were chatting, while Brycen was napping on the couch and Molly and Ramon were playing with Kit's cousins. "Hey kids, how was the training?" Sari asks, "meh" Kit murmurs, the adults and youngsters could see he seemed out of it, probably still in fear for them, Kit was just about to go upstairs when Rey stops him, "hey Kit, why don't we go to the Aerodrome? I know that'll help" she offers flashing the tickets in his face, "where did you get those Rey?" Rebecca asks, "some fan gave them to me halfway here" Rey answers, the boys look at the tickets and see there was one for each of them, plus one extra, "well kiddo, I certainly think it's a good idea" Lumat approves, "uh thanks, grandpa" Kit shrugged, Lumat got giddy at being called "grandpa", "you're gonna take Ramon?" Molly wonders, "yeah can I go Mrs. Rebecca?" Ramon asks, "if it's okay with Kit" Rebecca suggests, "of course" Kit approves ruffling Ramon's hair making him laugh, "you wanna come Molly?" Oscar wondered, "nah, I plan on having a tea party with Martha Marianna and Marissa in a moment" Molly refused, "why not you Nestor?" Lenora proposed, "really?" Nestor gasped, "yes, you did say you wanna be a navigator" Lenora humors, Nestor practically jumps with joy. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter eleven Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction